Under
by lacedurhamconnor
Summary: Mad Hatter still hasn't gotten over the betrayal of Alice breaking his heart and marrying another. When will he realize that Lace, Alice's sister has loved him all along? Mad HatterxOC oneshot OOC Mad Hatter


p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;"You hated this. Hatter. The man you adored. The man you loved was crying over your older sister Alice./p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;""Hatter?" You asked cautiously and he turned around exited.p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;""Alice?" He asked hopefully looking around and seeing it was you his smile dropped. "Oh hey (Name). You sound so much like Alice." He said and you glared coldly at him as you sat. p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;""And I'm not Alice either. I never have and I never will be. I'm (Name) and only (Name)." You told him and he sulked even more. You gave him a pat on the back. "You shouldn't feel so down, so Alice is marrying Jack, so she said she doesn't love you. So what?" You tried to comfort him and he sighed deeply.p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;""You don't understand what it's like to be friend-zoned by the one you love." Hatter told you.p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;""Oh believe me I have." You mumbled under your breath so he couldn't hear.p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;""What was that?" He asked you and you shook your head.p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;""Nothing for you to worry about. Now don't worry because I know what love is and after a few weeks and some chocolate cake and ice-cream it becomes what-was-her-name again." You quoted him making him look up and crack a smile.p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;""Using my own words against me, I taught you well." He grinned at you and you grinned back happy you were making him forget about her. p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;""Now if only you'll let me wear your hat." You joked and he laughed with you then leaned his head against your shoulder and looked up at you.p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;""You're so different to Alice... Or anyone I've ever met." Hatter admitted sitting up and leaning closer to your lips. You blushed but didn't try to stop him. "How would you like to try my hat for size?" Hatter got a perverted grin and you blushed nodding and closed your eyes like him as Hatter leaned forward and kissed your lips.p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;"*Time skip*p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;"It has been three wonderful years of dating Hatter and now it was the day you became Mrs Hatter. You woke up early and had make up put on you and your dress placed on you which made you look as if you were the princess of Ace's. You tried not to squeal as you thought that after tonight Hatter would prove he was over Alice and take you as his wife. Trumpets were heard and you put a long coat hat and mask on to hide yourself from Hatter. Wedding tradition.p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;""Oh no." You said out loud as the royal coach arrived and the king of hearts Jack Heart and his Queen, your very own older sister stepped out. You shot a nervous glance to Hatter who had a panicked look. They weren't meant to come.p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;""(Name)!" You heard Alice call out to you and walk over ever so regally as people bowed to her and she approached you and expected the same but was shocked when you stood taller.p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;""Hello Alice." You said resisting the urge to say it sarcastically. A club walked over to you insulted.p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;""It is customary for a person of lower class to address her superior with a full title and bow." He said, his stumpy legs making him look up at you.p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;""How am I of lower class, we shared the same womb, mother and father?" You asked and he looked insulted.p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;""Her majesty shall for future be addressed as her royal majesty Queen Alice, the legendary 'Alice', freer of Wonderland, Queen of hearts." The club said.p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;""Of course." You rolled your eyes earning a glare from the club. "Your majesty." You added to appease the club.p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;""Hey, we have to get you ready." One of the girls from the old casino said and dragged you away from the crowd. Alice followed. p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;"*Time skip.* p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;""Oh you look heavenly." The girls cooed over you which caused you to blush. p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;""Thanks." You happily said to the girls. Alice made a humph noise.p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;""I think you look tacky." He rudely and cruelly said to you and walked out just as a girl ran in. p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;""Ooh, it's time, it's time." She said excitedly and you gulped and grabbed your flowers and walked onto the isle. Hatter stood there at the end and the path to him seemed long and endless. As you walked down you heard whispers through out the crowd. 'He's only marrying her to join in the royal family.' 'He's deluded himself to believe (Name) is her majesty.' Or the comment that hurt the most. 'She looks so tacky.' You tried not to cry as you reached the end of the Isle.p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;""I love you." You whispered to Hatter.p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;""That's lovely dear." He responded. That was not the answer you wanted so you asked another question. p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;""Why do you want to marry me?" You asked him.p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;""Because I want you." He responded and tears fell from your eyes.p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;""That's not the right answer." You responded and ran down the isle into the surrounding forest. It was black, you couldn't see, you didn't want to see. You wanted to die.p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;""(Name)..." You heard softly as you fell to the ground. "(Name)..." It was louder as your vision grew to black. "(NAME)!" You heard some one yell. It was Dr Dee his brother no where in sight. You looked around you were in the truth room.p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;""God damn." You said as you saw him.p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;""Are you ready to tell me where the ring is?" He asked. "After all this is the out come if you don't, if you do you can be a princess. The adopted oyster daughter of the queen of hearts." You grunted at the lie and shook your head.p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;""Fuck you. Alice would never do that to me, Hatter will always be my friend and he would never lead me on." You hissed as you scrambled along the walls for an exit. You touched a painting. "Wait! No!" He said as the door opened and you ran. You ran and ran until you saw a lone door. You tried to open it but it needed a key card. You kicked the key card panel and smashed it opening the door. You ran in to see Hatter fighting Mad March. You snuck up behind him and threw a punch just as Hatter did to his head. Mad March's head smashed and you two ended up joining fists in an epic brofist.p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;"Hatter was hurt, you could see that but he still smiled and asked you. "Are you okay (Name)?"p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;""I'm fine." You lied hiding your bloody hand behind your back.p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;""No your not." He caught you and tugged you bleeding hand to his chest. "But I'll kiss it better." And with that he leaned forward and you two shared what would be the first of many, many, many kisses.p 


End file.
